


Father

by captainhookcaptainfreedom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Draco Malfoy (mentioned only) - Freeform, F/M, HP: EWE, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Dramione, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Mom Hermione Granger, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, baby!, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhookcaptainfreedom/pseuds/captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: [Dramione] Hermione has just given birth to a healthy baby girl. The tragedy of war has left the child fatherless.Originally published on fanfiction.net





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the war. It's Dramione. I've changed a few things but that should become obvious as you read.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this world or its characters. Those are JK Rowling's.

The crying of the newborn died down as the nurse consoled the child. She carried her over to the new mother. "Would you like to hold her?"

Hermione nodded, too choked up to speak. The babe was placed in her arms and Hermione began to cry as she smiled at her new daughter. She was perfect.

"Would you like us to notify the father?" the nurse asked.

Hermione's smile dimmed. "No, I'm afraid the father is no longer with the living."

"Oh I'm so sorry miss,"

She cradled the babe closer to her body. The little girl had his eyes and she was so glad.

There was a knock at the door and two visitors came in. They were Harry and Ginny Potter, two of her closest friends.

"Aw, Hermione," Ginny walked over to the bedside. "She's simply beautiful." Ginny ran a finger over the baby's soft cheek.

Harry stood at the end of the hospital bed. He offered his best friend a smile that conveyed feelings similar to hers about this bitter sweet moment. "He would've loved her. He would have loved her."

Hermione gave him a tight lipped smile. "I know."

The two of them left as Hermione grew tired and politely insisted that she would be fine and that they really needed to leave.

The night nurse was checking over everything with her and the baby to make sure they were alright. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Adanna." Hermione smiled, "Adanna Malfoy."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I chose the name 'Adanna' because it means father's daughter. Please leave a comment!


End file.
